


Family Stuff

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories, Quickie, Romance, Siblings, Sonny & Alex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella goes to see Alex in the ER. Alex gets nosy with Sonny's stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Almost current with this fic now! Kinda crazy. Thanks for reading! And feedback is always appreciated.

"Alex, there's some crazy pregnant lady who won't leave unless she sees you." Devon, a tall male nurse peeked around the corner of the door to the drug lock up. 

"Uh, okay?" She raised an eyebrow and walked out into the hall. 

She was just beyond the doors to the triage desk when she heard a voice she recognized. 

"I've asked you PLEASE, already. Would you just get her? I know she's a nurse here!"

"Bella?" Alex came out. 

"Oh Alex thank god.."

Panic filled her. "What's the matter? Did something h-happen...?"

"I think, I think something is the matter with the baby..." Bella sounded on the verge of tears. 

Alex momentarily felt relieved, but quickly went to her. 

"Okay..." Alex took her shoulder. "Okay. I'm taking her back with me okay?" She nodded at the desk nurse. 

Alex had her arm around her as she lead Bella to an exam room on the far end of the floor, where they wouldn't attract any attention they didn't want. Alex helped her sit on the exam table. 

"So what happened?"

"I- I don't...he's not moving. I don't think. I- I-...!" She started breathing short and fast. 

"Okay, shh, calmly. Breathe." Alex soothed. She pushed Bella into a laying down position. "When was the last time you felt him?"

Bella attempted a steady breath. "Um, this morning? I think. It feels like a long time."

"Did you tell Tommy?" Alex looked around the room and found the portable ultrasound machine. 

"No. He's always bugging me and he thinks I need to stop workin' an' I told him we need the money-"

"Mmhmm," Alex nodded. "Breathe."

She lifted Bella's shirt. "Is this okay?"

Bella nodded as Alex put a little gel on her abdomen and turned on the ultrasound machine. 

"So," Alex started to explain as the machine started making wooshing noises. "Sometimes babies like to do this thing where they sleep for a long time. Just like a newborn."

"That's his heartbeat though right?" Bella sounded relieved but the tears were evident in her voice just the same. 

Alex nodded. "Yup. He's fine. See." Alex held up the screen. 

"Oh my god." Bella cried. "I thought..."

Alex smiled. "Breathe. You're okay. You're both fine."

Bella didn't stop sobbing right away. "Oh my gawd! You must think I'm so stupid."

"No!" Alex shook her head. "No I don't think you're stupid. You're a first time mother this is all new. C'mon let's go get you something to eat, they usually wake up when mama eats. When did you last eat?"

"Um lunch?" Bella wiped her tears. 

"Let's get you food then." Alex lead her out of the room when Bella had put her clothes back in place. 

"Hey, Hope." Alex called. "Cover for me for like 15 minutes?"

"Uh, sure." The red head nodded. 

"Family stuff." Alex explained and pushed Bella in the direction of the elevators. 

"You're really good at this." Bella commented when they were in the elevator. 

Alex smiled. "Thanks. It's kind of a calling."

"You're real gentle. Thank you." Bella sighed. "I was so worried."

"You did the right thing." Alex told her.

"I just didn't want to pull Tommy away from work or call one of my sisters. They'd just bring drama." She motioned with her hands. "But you...it's nice to have a nurse in the family."

Alex grinned. "I guess I'm like family."

"Oh you're definitely like family. Did Sonny ask you about Thanksgiving yet?" She asked when they got to the cafeteria. 

"No?" Alex answered. "Was he..."

"Oh shit, sorry. Well he wants you to come to our parents house." She explained. "You can come right? My mother is dying to meet you."

They quickly grabbed food and sat near the windows. 

Alex bit her lip. "Um, I dunno."

"Sorry. I'll let you talk to Sonny about it." Bella grimaced. "But...you should know..."

"Know what?" Alex got nervous. 

Bella took a bite of her yogurt and slowly answered. "Well, he's never invited anyone to Thanksgiving. He's had girlfriends but...it's never that serious. Not Thanksgiving serious. Then last week he told Ma there might be an extra table setting. It's a big deal for my brother."

Alex blushed but her brain was working a mile a minute. Sonny? Who gave her such a hard time about her commitment issues had never even brought a girl home?

"Don't let it scare you. Sonny is the golden child. My mother is just going to bombard you with questions and baby pictures of Sonny naked in the sink."

Alex grinned. "I...that would be nice. But I should find out what my mom and Walt are doing."

"Oh of course. I mean, no pressure. They'll be plenty of opportunities to meet the family." Bella grinned. "How is your brother?"

"Walt is fine. He felt bad he messed up our dinner."

"It was alright. He seemed upset."

"Yeah. He got dumped. But he's on the rebound now." Alex smirked. 

Bella laughed. "You gotta get back to work?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "Are you gonna be alright? Should we call Tommy?"

"No he's just going to be worried and-"

"Sonny then?" She tried. "I'm calling Sonny."

"You do not need to- what are you doing?" Bella yelled as Alex put her phone to her ear.   
****  
"Hey, Al." Sonny smiled as he answered. "Yeah we just got to her place...okay, I'll see you at home."

He hung up with a small smile still on his face. 

"See you at home?" Bella smirked. "You're practically living together, huh?"

Sonny seemed momentarily embarrassed. "We're neighbors!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You can't hide it Sonny. You're a bad liar!"

He made a pouty face. 

"I really like her." Bella added. "And she's a great nurse. I hope this all works out for you."

"What does that mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't it work?"

She shrugged. "Things happen, I dunno. It's going well now but..."

"Jeez Bell!" He scowled. "Don't jinx it. We just got to a really good place."

"I know that!" She argued. "I'm just... It's fine. I'm sure everything will be great. You're asking her to Thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll ask her about it tonight." He bit his lip. 

"I...I sorta mentioned it to her."

"Bella!" He yelled. 

"She seemed into it!" She defended. "Ma's gonna think the worst if she doesn't come. You better do your best to convince her."

"Yeah thanks." He rolled his eyes. "Ma gives me a hard enough time about it."

"You've never brought anybody home!"

"I have!" He yelled. "You all knew Sam and..."

"Yeah your high school girlfriend. That blonde girl dumped you before you could introduce her and the one in college flaked out a bunch of times. You know Ma thinks you don't know how to pick 'em."

"I know how to pick- shut up Bella!" Sonny got a little irritated. 

"Hey, I don't think that. I've met your lady friends." She grinned. "And Al is definitely the best. You gotta convince mom though. Daddy doesn't care."

"I got it!" He rolled his eyes. "You gonna be okay?"

"Of course I'm fine." Bella patted her tummy. "Me and him are gonna lay down on the couch."

Sonny smiled. "Well don't forget to eat and do whatever Al said."

He touched her stomach too. "Later kid!"

"Bye Uncle Sonny." Bella smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." Sonny smiled kissing her cheek. "But don't tell my girlfriend things I tell you anymore."

"Alright." She rolled her eyes. 

"Tell Tommy I said hey." Sonny waved as he headed out the door.   
****  
Sonny knocked on Alex's door as he dug out the key with the blue nail polish on it. She didn't answer but he hoped that meant she was waiting to surprise him in some way. However when he got inside the place was dark. He raised an eyebrow. He searched the room but Alex definitely wasn't here. He pulled his phone out to text her but heard footsteps overhead. 

'You CAN hear everything.' He thought figuring out it must be Alex up there or he was being robbed. 

He turned out of her apartment locking the door behind him and took the stairs to his place. When he got inside he found Alex on his couch wearing his clothes: her favorite police shirt and a pair of boxers, hair piled on top of her head and in glasses. She had a box in front of her that she was grinning into. 

"Hi Al." He greeted. "I thought you were gonna be at your place? Nice outfit, by the way!" Sonny surveyed her appearance. 

"Well since I can't wear my Dr. McClure shirt anymore..." She smirked. 

"You can wear it." Sonny added. "I just don't want to be reminded of your dad before I schtup ya."

Alex laughed. "Noted."

"What cha got there?" He asked, motioning with his fingers before taking off his coat and folding it over the armchair. 

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for clothes and I found this and I got nosy." She couldn't stop smiling. 

"What box?"

"In your closet. I thought it was going to be porn..." She smirked. 

"Porn in a box? I have a smart phone, genius." He smirked back. 

She rolled her eyes. "Well it was better. It's yearbooks and photo albums!"

"Oh my god! Alex!" He scolded. "That's private!"

"I couldn't help myself." She looked guilty. "By the way, Sam? She was kinda cute."

"I know she was." Sonny sat down beside her and pulled the box his way. 

"You know, huh?" Alex got attitude. 

"Alex that was like 10 years ago!" He rolled his eyes. "And I can't believe you looked through my stuff."

"There were some old condoms in there." She giggled. "There's some cute pictures, too. For example..."

She rifled through a pile she had clearly designated as noteworthy. 

"This one of you with a bad teenage mustache!" She smiled wide. 

"I was 20!" He claimed. 

"It's ridiculous and cute." She explained. 

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Bella was grateful you took care of her today."

Alex shrugged. "She was okay. Just a sleeping fetus."

"Yeah but I don't think just anybody could have calmed her down." He explained with a smile. "Although she was annoyed you called me to get her."

"She seemed anxious, I didn't want her to go home alone." Alex explained. 

"She also said she told you about Thanksgiving?" He asked, nervously. 

"She did." Alex nodded, putting down the yearbook she was grasping. "I'm in."

"You're in? I don't have to convince you?" Sonny looked at her with wide eyes. "Just like that?"

Alex nodded. "Why not? I mean Thanksgiving hasn't been big since my dad died and mom has Walt to keep her company. And it's important to you."

Sonny made a face. "Did Bella tell you I've never brought anyone home for Thanksgiving?!"

Alex smiled. "Yeah and I thought you were the committed one?"

He pouted. "I invited them they just all made excuses."

"Well don't worry. I'm coming." Alex smiled.

"I have to be honest, Al. I thought this was gonna be a lot harder." He smirked.

"Yeah so did I." She shrugged. "But I think I'm in love with you, that kind of makes it easier."

Sonny grinned. 

"Plus I have a whole month to get comfortable with this. You can train me on how to avoid uncomfortable moments with your parents." She said brightly. 

He leaned over and kissed her. "Great. I'm glad!" 

She continued going through his yearbooks. 

"Al?" He rolled his eyes. "C'mon stop."

"But I like reading all the messages people wrote." She smiled. "Like this one, 'Sonny, I'll never forget rebel Thursdays!! Rock on, Dylan.' Rock on!" She laughed. 

Sonny reluctantly smiled. "It's high school stuff, Al. It's embarrassing."

"I have stuff like this too. It's fun!" She insisted. "I'm getting to know a different Sonny. And look at this! Are these your sisters?"

Sonny took the picture she held up with 3 small children on the beach and a baby sitting in a bucket. "Yeah! That's Theresa and Gina has the pigtails and that's me and Bella is the baby."

"So cute!" Alex smiled. "You're so blonde!"

"I wanna see little Alex, then!" He insisted. 

"I have some pictures on my phone." She looked for it and picked it up from the table. 

She scrolled through and pointed one out. "That's me Henry and Walt down the shore at our grandad's house."

"Yeah I've seen that one." He smiled. "You're still really sassy."

She laughed. "Yeah. Look at that hand on my hip! And I'm like 5! Lemme see what else I have."

Alex pointed to a picture of the three smiling McClures. "That was our first Pride."

Henry looked a lot like Walt does now but with broader shoulders which were wrapped with a rainbow flag. Alex was more freckly than normal and standing between her two brothers, waving rainbow flags. Walt had rainbow stripes under each eye and was the skinny pimpled version of Alex's younger brother. They all looked incredibly happy and slightly sunburned. 

"You and Walt look like twins." Sonny grinned at baby girl Alex. 

"Walt was 15. We snuck out of the house and made Henry drive us. And we all had a lot of fun and danced and people were giving us drinks. Walt and I had never drank before. Henry had but it's not like he was good at it yet. We all got wasted and we couldn't find the car and had to call our parents to come get us." 

"Wow, go big or go home." Sonny laughed. 

"Oh the worst part was Walt didn't want them to know he was gay. We said we went to support our friend George. There was no George. And we couldn't find the car because it got towed and Henry had to pay my dad back. So he was mad at us, too."

"I bet you guys got way grounded." Sonny smirked. 

"They were weirdly proud we were supporting George so we didn't get in too much trouble." Alex explained. "Mostly just Henry because of the car."

"Did they ever figure out that Walt was gay?" He asked. "I mean, when he was that young?"

She nodded. "I think he was 17 when he told them. My dad swore he knew all along. My mom wanted to know if George was his boyfriend." Alex laughed at the memory. "Dad was mostly curious. I don't think he cared who Walt wanted to date. He just wanted to know if it meant he was going to be promiscuous and if anybody had ever called him a fag. ...He wanted to go to Pride with us sometime, but it never happened."

Sonny frowned. 

Alex smiled sadly. "He worried a lot when he wanted to join the army. But I mean, he worried about me being a nurse too."

"Why?" Sonny asked. 

"He just didn't want to me to think I could fix everyone. Especially when I said I wanted to be in the ER. Henry calls it army lite" she smirked. 

"You never wanted to join up like your brothers?" Sonny asked. 

"Never." Alex shook her head. "I was so mad at Henry going to the marines. Walt went to college first but Henry went straight to the recruiting office. I was way more upset than my parents. And my mom BAWLED in public."

"What did you do?" Sonny asked starting to loosen his tie. 

"I tried to break his legs so he couldn't go." She explained matter-of-factly. 

"You're kidding" Sonny laughed. 

Alex didn't change expressions. "I'm not."

"Jesus Al!"

"He didn't even tell me. He just went and did his own Henry thing." She made a face. "He does that."

"Like when he got married..." Sonny asked. 

"Hey you're learning." Alex smiled. "Sorry my family sounds so dramatic."

"Naw it's good. I like you talking about it." He pushed her shoulder with his. 

"Everything just got weird after dad died." Her eyes got glassy. 

"You don't have to..." He put his hand on her thigh. "I mean, you don't have to tell me. I don't want you to cry."

She looked at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek. "Maybe I wanna tell you. Lord knows I don't tell anyone else. Ya know I tried to tell Alex once about how my dad taught me the body parts with a song and that's how I passed my boards-"

"That's the cutest thing I ever heard." Sonny grinned. 

Alex grinned back. "See this is why I love you."

"Because I think you're cute?" Sonny winked. 

"Because you like all my dumb stories." She leaned over to kiss him. "You don't think they're stupid."

"No I don't think think they're stupid." He confirmed and kissed her back. "You taste like...pizza?"

"Hot pocket." She grinned. "And two came in the box if you're hungry."

"I'll pass." He waved his hand and made a disgusted face. "You don't wanna get a late bite?" 

He looked at his watch. 

"But I'm already in my jammies!"

He looked her up and down again. "You can wear that if you want."

She rolled her eyes. "You're really gonna make me go out?"

"We always stay home and I'm starvin'!" He whined. "You don't gotta dress up or nothin'."

"Well come with me to get some real clothes then." She asked, getting up and setting the box aside. 

He grinned and got up to follow her. Back downstairs they went to Alex's place. 

"Hurry up, okay? I'm hungry." Sonny whined, sitting on the sofa. 

"You don't wanna help me?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows. 

"We coulda messed around upstairs, ya know?" Sonny smirked but followed her into the bedroom. 

She bent over and pulled out a pair of jeans. Sonny sat on the bed and watched her show. She pulled his shirt off first revealing her lack of bra. She smiled at Sonny and leaned over to kiss him. 

"C'mon hot pocket, stop lolly-gaggin'!" He grinned, grasping her breasts lightly to make them jiggle. 

She turned back and put on a bra. She dragged his boxers down and he turned his head with intrigue again seeing she had nothing on underneath them. 

"So you were just sitting around half naked?" He grinned. 

"What? Am I not allowed?" She looked over her shoulder. 

"C'mere." He beckoned. 

"I thought I was lolly-gaggin'?" She grinned straddling his lap but still standing. 

"You're teasin' is what your doin'." He explained. He unbuckled his belt with one hand while keeping his hand on her hip. 

"What are you-" she started to ask, when he pulled the cup on her bra down and licked her nipple lewdly. 

"Quickly..." He smiled. He got his pants down around his knees and pulled his penis out, stroking it to hardness. 

Alex grinned as she sat down in his lap. 

"Condom." He commented before she could adjust to let him inside her. 

She made a frustrated noise and got up to grab one out of the drawer in the side table. She came back tearing the package open and rolling it over his erection, stroking it a little so that he stayed at attention. 

She grinned. "Well now that everybody is ready..."

She turned and backed herself into his lap. She grinded into his crotch. He lifted her hips slightly so that he could enter her. Alex bent slightly forward as he pushed all the way inside her. Alex moaned. 

"I wanted this all day." She sighed, bouncing back into him.

He kissed the back of her neck and put his arms around her, grabbing her breasts through her bra. "Yeah I bet you did, princess. You can't get enough."

She moaned louder as his hand traveled down to rub her clit. At the same time he held her with his other hand and thrusted harder. 

"Al!" He moaned following it with a groan of pleasure. "Fuck, Alex!"

She cried out as he finally hit the right button. Sonny smiled thrusting up a few more times and reaching his own climax. Finally spent he fell back onto her bed. Alex got up and crawled over him to kiss him. 

"Good job, Detective." She grinned. 

He held her to him for a minute. "Mmm. Now put your pants back on I still want a cheeseburger."

"Food and sex. That's all you are, ya animal." She smirked and got up taking her jeans, underwear, and shirt into the bathroom with her. 

Sonny grinned. He cleaned himself up a little bit and pulled his pants back into place. Alex reemerged after a few minutes, still wearing his police shirt but now with jeans and her hair down around her shoulders. 

"You're all glowy Sonny." She grinned. 

"I'm in a good mood." He grinned back and kissed her. "Let's go eat."  
****  
"I assume Henry is the closest thing I have to meeting your dad." Sonny explained, through a mouth full of fries. 

They were seated on the same side of the booth at the little diner on the corner of their block. It was not only where they had their first date but it was open all the time which worked out for two people who were constantly busy. 

Alex smiled but shook her head. "I think he was a little more Walt. Funny, easy, open." She sighed. 

"Hey," Sonny squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay."

She nodded and stole his pickle. "He really would have loved you."

"Yeah?" Sonny grinned. 

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "He would have respected that you're a detective full time and you're in school. Especially because you're special victims. He'd have bonded with you about finishing residency when Henry and I we're little and moving his whole family to Germany before Walt was born. He'd love that you're a New Yorker!"

Sonny beamed. "Would I be good enough for his little girl?"

"Definitely. I had one guy that, I dunno, it wasn't serious but my dad actually met him. It was kind of an accident. He slept over and my dad came over unannounced..." She smiled at the memory. "Dad was nice but you could tell he thought he was a total putz. Which he was. But Dad asked about his interests and what he did-"

"Was he a doctor?" Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"No!" She made a face. "Bartender. Later dad took me to lunch and he asked if I was serious and I said no and he was so relieved. He said he would hate to pretend to like some dummy because I was in love with him. I said I wouldn't be in love with a dummy. Then he said never settle, all the good guys come from an island, and if I loved him then he loved him."

"So is that what you're basing you're theory that he would love me off of?" Sonny smiled. "Because you love me?"

She grinned. "He would love seeing me happy. But mostly he would like you because you love me."

"I do love you." Sonny kissed her gently. "And I wish I could have met him."

"Between me and Walt. You have." She leaned on his shoulder. 

"Look at you, Sappy." He hit her nose with a French fry. 

"Shut up!" She shoved him. "What about your dad? Is he gonna like me?"

He shrugged. "Dad's gonna like you for sure. He's not...opinionated about stuff like that. Mom..." He sighed. 

"She's gonna hate me right?" Alex chewed her lip. 

"No...it's just..." He struggled. "She's a...she wants certain things for me. For all her kids. Not that any of us have fulfilled it...she just wants what's best. I'll just have to show her that you are."

Alex blushed. 

"You kids look thick as thieves." The chubby older woman who ran the joint, and never seemed to take the day off, commented. 

Sonny and Alex beamed. 

"Don't let that wear off." She nodded knowingly. "It's gonna wear off but fight it."

Sonny laughed. "We'll do that."

"I'll tell you a secret." She leaned in. "You do a nice thing for each other everyday. Something little, you make him eggs or you rub her feet, but then it never goes away."

Alex grabbed his arm and hugged it. 

"I see you two in here." She added. "You're a cute couple."

"Thanks." Sonny replied.

"I'm Mona." She held out her hand. "We cater when you kids wanna get married."

"Sonny." Alex pointed at him and then herself. "And Alex. We'll keep it in mind, Mona."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her, but grinned. 

"So cute!" Mona added again as she bustled back to the kitchen. 

"You plannin' the weddin' already?" He smirked when Mona was back in the kitchen. 

"Never too early to plan for the future." She smiled back.


End file.
